


THE RAXUS GAMBIT

by TheLady0fShalott



Series: Triple A [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different Path, Anakin Skywalker is Not a Jedi, Clone Wars, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Jedi, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mystery, Pirates, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLady0fShalott/pseuds/TheLady0fShalott
Summary: AU. Mon Mothma is captured in Separatist space and is on her way to Raxus to be tried for espionage. Bail and Padmé hatch a daring rescue plan. With the help of Anakin, Asajj and Ahsoka the crew of the Starkiller, Bail plans to free Mon Mothma before she reaches Raxus. Obi-Wan is looking into the disappearance of two Jedi masters. [2 years after the events of THE UNDISCOVERED.]
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Asajj Ventress, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Asajj Ventress, Padmé Amidala & Mon Mothma & Bail Organa
Series: Triple A [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762651
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	1. RESCUE PLAN

The _Tresh_ lurched sideways wildly as alarms sounded in every cabin and the dash display was lit up with hundreds of red lights. 

“I know, I know,” Senator Mon Mothma said as she tried to get the _Tresh_ under control. The attacking ship didn’t let up its bombardment on the smaller craft and a moment later Mon found herself dead in space. Cursing Mon sealed the cockpit and opened a secure line to Bail Organa’s office.

“Bail, my ship has fallen under attack and I fear I’m about to be captured, Senator Mina Bonteri of the Separatist Alliance. She is sympathetic; I was on my way back from a meeting with her. War can be avoided, Bail should I not return don’t let this opportunity slip away, you must contact her, a treaty may be reached with her aid.” Mon jumped as the cockpit door was blown open.

Bail frowned down at the holo yet again, tensions between the two political powers of the galaxy had grown high in the last two years and were on the verge of reaching the breaking point. Now Mon had vanished, captured by the Separatists or some faction thereof. The Separatists were claiming to have no knowledge of the senator’s whereabouts and to outright accuse them right now, with tensions so high, would be paramount to disaster. 

Bail had already taken steps to not let the opportunity Mon had set up go the waist, he’d already asked Padmé to contact Mina Bonteri and try to reopen communications with the Separatists. 

Mina Bonteri had been Padmé’s mentor in the senate when she’d first started as a representative and the two women had remained close. With Padmé who was more than capable of dealing with the negotiations, it was up to Bail to rescue Mon. That was the tricky part, Bail had been contacted by Mina Bonteri, she had told him that Mon was being held by the Separatists secretly and that she was being accused of spying.

“You must rescue senator Mathma before she reaches _Raxus_ , she is currently being held on _Carthax_. Mon won’t be formally charged until she appears before the congress.” Mina’s short holo message played through Bail's mind again. “Mon must be rescued without it appearing as if the republic had anything to do with it, if any republic agent is discovered in Separates space it will spark a galactic war”.

Bail stroked his beard while his brows furrowed deeper; he had gone through a thousand different ideas and none of them avoided war. Sighing heavily, Bail closed his eyes for a moment; he looked up a second later as the door to his office slid open. Padmé came in followed by her golden protocol droid.

“Padmé,” Bail said in greeting, “haven’t you left for your meeting with Boneri yet?”.

Padmé took a seat “no, I’m leaving shortly; however, I hoped to bring news of a rescue plan?” Padmé asked.

Bail gave a heavy sigh and said “unfortunately I have not yet come up with one that wont spark war”.

Padmé looked down at the top of the desk a moment while she thought through Mina’s message about Mon, something had stuck out to her. “Bail?” Padmé looked up “Mina said that Mon was being moved from _Carthax_ to _Raxus_ , if we could get to her while she was in transit there would be less security.”

“And no need for a large force,” Bail said. “Normally the Jedi get involved in these matters, but I’m afraid that a Jedi’s presents now would only add to their fears,” and what stupid fears they where Bail thought. All the uproar over politics not being clean cut and straight forwards, if the confederacy couldn’t stand the heat they needed to get out of the kitchen not go build a new one. The republic had never worked perfectly; no democracy could, but to call it quite because a few systems didn’t get their way, it was nothing more than a galactic tantrum.

“What if we hired a bounty hunter or something of the kind?” Padmé suggested.

“It would be risky” Bail admitted, “but I agree that might be the only way, I suppose we could find someone who could be trusted and who would take the job here on _Coruscant,_ ” Bail said. 

“They do have everything on _Coruscant,_ ” Padmé agreed with the other senator.

“If master Ani were here he could jump the _Starkiller_ right up next to the separatists ship, Master Ani is a very good pilot, and his boarding is almost always successful,” C-3PO said from behind Padmé’s chair.

“3PO,” Padmé turned in her chair, “you know someone who could board the ship where Mon’s being held?”.

The golden droid always eager to help “oh yes, Master Ani is one of the best, the crew of _Starkiller_ has taken many a prize from ships they’ve boarded,” C-3PO went on listing places and praises but Padmé and Bail weren’t listening. 

“ _Starkiller_?” Bail said,

“Isn’t that the name of the ship those pirates who stole my R2 unit had?” Padmè asked.

“Yes,” Bail said, “and if I remember from the report made after the incident was over, their specialty was boarding other craft without being detected.” Bail’s eyes met Padmé's for a moment.

“3PO,” Padmé cut the droid off, “where are these pirates now?”.

“How should I know?” C-3PO said.

“I thought you used to work on their ship?” Padmé asked.

“I did, however, I seemed to have been left behind, that was before I came into your serves, and I must say I am glad to be in your serves-”.

“Then our plan sank before it even started,” Padmé said.

“I’m sure there are other pirates who can board a ship without being spotted,” Bail said.

“We’ve sure there are, it’s just that I’ve seen those pirates in action, at least we know what they’re capable of,” Padmé gave a little heave of her breath.

“I suppose you could remotely locate the _Starkiller_ through its tracking device,” C-3PO said. 

“What?” Bail and Padmé said together.

“We can do that then?” Bail asked.

“Why of course, it’s not normally turned on to broadcast, but it's kept at a silent frequency in case the ship is ever stolen. Then Mistress Asajj can locate the ship without letting others locate her. It’s quite clever really-”.

“Can you access the silent frequency?” Padmé cut in.

“I think so,” C-3PO said. 


	2. TANGA – 3

It turned out that the _Starkiller_ was at moor on Tanga – 3, Padmé and Bail had been able to get in through the back door and turn on the remote locator beacon. With a little work Padmé managed to get the com connection working and sent a message to the _Starkiller_. After a few minutes Bail said “it’s being re-roughed” glancing sideways at Padmé who was leaning in over the com beside him. He added “I think we may just get to have a face to face conversation”.

* * *

The little yellow house on Tanga – 3 was quiet; Asajj’s crew had become less of a crew and instead had turned into the family over the last two years. After selling crystals they had stolen from the Jedi cave there had been enough credits to get out of the pirate business. Asajj had recently lost her job, seasonal work dried up for four month every year on the planet, and Anakin’s work as a mechanic wasn’t making much. After two years their credits were starting to dry up. She and Anakin had been talking about sending Ahsoka to some kind of more advanced schooling, the little togruta was getting older and starting to turn into a woman, who needed some kind of skill other than pirating.

Looking over at her strange little family Asajj smiled to herself. Asajj had never thought either Anakin or Ahsoka would stay with her long. As Asajj watched Anakin and Ahsoka detailing the little blue and white astro-mech in the living area the com rang. The com had been connected to _Stariller_ in case they needed to get in contact with anyone. However, no one else had the frequency, the com hadn’t rang in the last two years. 

Asajj, Anakin and Ahsoka turned to the com.

Padmé and Bail were a little surprised that the pirates answered after such a long time waiting for the transmission to go though. Three beings were depicted as small blue holos, an alien woman with sharp features and a dark braid that fell to her collar. There was also a young togruta, her large blue eyes were watching them keenly. It was the young male pirate that Padmé remembered best, he had been the bold young man who had delivered the data disk to them on _Farrth_. His hair was slightly longer and Padmé wasn’t sure but it might have some curl at the ends, he was very handsome. 

“Who are you?” Asajj said narrowed her eyes.

“I am Padmé Amidala and this is Bail Organa, we are looking to hire you,” Padmé said.

The three pirates looked at one another, the woman said “how did you get this frequency?”.

Padmé and Bail looked at one another a moment then Padmé said “we had some help.” and glanced over her shoulder at the golden droid. “3PO?” the male pirate said.

“The maker, hello Master Ani,” C-3PO said, waving from behind Padmé and Bail.

“That’s my droid and I want it back,” Anakin said.

“We’ll discuss that later, at the moment we have a proposition for you,” Bail said. 

“Fine then, be quick,” Asajj said, also ignoring Anakin’s attachment to the droid.

The pirates listened as Bail detailed their plan without telling the pirates anything that might inform them who was being held and by what group.

“Not interested,” the alien woman said,

“Asajj,” the male pirate said,

“We’ll need a moment,” Ahsoka cut in and shut off the transmission. “Its suicide, we already got out of the business” Ahsoka said.

“It sounds risky,” Asajj agreed, she could see that Anakin was sympathetic to the senators' plight.

“I agree it sounds risky, and proudly is, but…” Anakin’s eyes glanced about a moment as he was trying to find the right words. 

“We aren’t actually going to do this?” Ahsoka asked incredulous a moment, 

“Anakin,” Asajj said, “We can’t save everyone, or even most people, all we have to do is look out for ourselves.”

“In the interest of looking out for ourselves then look at it this way, our credits aren’t going to last forever, they're not lasting long now. And my job’s not going to be enough to support us on Tanga – 3. There’s not enough work. Your job just dried up and Snips’s schooling isn’t going to pay for itself.”

“Hay, who said I was going to go to school?” Ahsoka challenged straightening up a little and putting her hands on her hips.

“We did,” Anakin and Asajj said together.

“Fine, we take the job but only if the credits are good,” Asajj said,

“Agreed,” Anakin nodded as they both looked at Ahsoka, “it’s up to you Snips?”

Ahsoka looked from Anakin to Asajj then took a breath, she knew that if they didn’t take the job, which sounded like it paid well, then they might end up back pirating once the credits ran out. Giving a sigh Ashoka siad “alright we do the job”.

The holo came back on and the Alien woman raised a hand in gesture to Padmé and Bail “so how many credits are we talking about?”.


	3. IN-BETWEEN TIME

Padmé took a breath now that she was on Mina’s ship; the two women had met secretly in neutral space. Padmé’s small Naboo craft was safely stowed in the docking bay of Mina Bonteri’s much larger passenger ship, which at the moment was inroute to the Onderon system. Sitting in the stateroom Padmé asked the older woman “Mina, have you any news of senator Mathma?”.

“Nothing new, she’s being moved soon, but other than what I’ve already told you I haven’t heard a thing. I understand you’ve come up with some kind of rescue plan. I'd like to hear the details of it?” Mina watched Padmé with a knowing eye.

“I was going to get to that, Senator Organa and I have… um… well, we hired pirates to rescue Mon while she's in transition between planets.” Padmé smiled a little as she thought about their risky plan.

“Pirates, Padmé I knew you wouldn’t disappoint, you always have such daring plans”.

“It was the only why for the republic not to be directly involved.” Padmé looked at the carpet for a moment then back up “there are just so many things that could go wrong. The least of which is Senator Organa accompanying the pirates”. 

“Typical Bail?” Mina said, “he’s always in the thick of things, that’s why I gave him the information on Mon”.

“There’s no worry about it being traced back to the republic, Bail’s taken the precaution of obtaining new credentials and identification. Now tell me what’s been going on with you? I understand that the congress has been split over the decision whether or not to reopen negotiations with the republic?” Padmé watched her old friend with concerned eyes.

“Yes, there’s been a lot of division over several bills proposed” Mina paused a long moment as if thinking something over before she gave voice to it. “Padmé, I begin to suspect our chair head Count Dooku. His actions over these last two years, it’s almost as if he wants a war. He all but pushed through the plans for building a droid army and manufacturing hasn’t stopped even when concerns were raised by representatives”. Mina leaned into Padmé a little and lowered her voice slightly. “There’s been talk, rumors that some planets are being press ganged into signing treaties with the alliance”.

“I’ve heard those rumors as well.” Padmé frowned slightly, “if Count Dooku is so dangerous then why not propose a vote of no confidence?”.

“Padmé I left the Republic because it no longer functions properly, I don’t agree with all of his ideas but I’m not going to sabotage him because I disagree with him on some points”.

“But if you have concerns?” Padmé cut in.

“Count Dooku is a complex man, I believe he may want a war and he well might, but I also believe he views his actions as protecting the confederacy”.

“This is all disturbing news, I suspected Count Dooku of being behind several assassination attempts made on my life two years back. The attempts stopped once the clone armies were discovered by the Republic, Mina I believe there is something large at play that neither you or I are seeing,” Padmé said.

“Well Padmè we’ll have a long trip to wrack our brains and talk it over, the route you asked to take I’m afraid will take us almost twice as long getting to Onderon,” Mina said.

“I know, but it will keep us in the area of the rescue incase Bail needs any help,” Padmé said.

“I know there was something my dear,” Mina smiled.

“It will also give us a chance to catch up on non political matters, like your son Lux, I understand he’s come with you. I can’t wait to see him again, last time I saw him he was just a boy,” Padmé said, the older woman smiled at her young friend.

* * *

Bail Organa sat in the main cabin of the _Starkiller_ as the ship was being prepared for takeoff. Asajj and Ahsoka were standing around the large holo projector that occupied a place in the middle of the room and which seemed to be something of a new edition. The Holo showed a map of space lanes between _Carthax_ and _Raxus_ , the route that the prison ship would be taking was highlighted in green.

Anakin, the tall human pirate came into the main cabin whipping grease from his hands on an old towel. He went over to the holo projector and studied it a moment. Bail sighed inwardly, there were so many things that could go wrong, and if they did go wrong there would be no Republic aid. Bail had asked Master Obi-Wan to accompany him, it had been a personal favor and not on official request, however, Obi-Wan had declined, apparently he was already off _Coruscant_ investigating into something which he wouldn’t say much about. 

“I think this route will be the best approach.” Ahsoka pointed a finger to a section of the map that was now highlighted in blue. 

Anakin leaned forwards and examined her choice a moment “I’ve taught you well, it looks good,” Anakin said. 

“I taught her well, you too, you couldn’t even read a map when we first started out, remember when you almost routed us through _Denfors_ sun?” Asajj cut in. 

“We lived.” Anakin said and gave her a cocky smiled.

“Oh my,” Bail said quietly to himself, he had a feeling they were in for some rough flying. 

“Alright we got a heading let’s get her off the ground,” Anakin headed for the cockpit with Ahsoka. The togruta had taken to trading off co-piloting with Asajj in recent years, and she had excelled marvelously.

A few minutes later Bail felt the ship rattle and shack as the thrusters engaged and they were heading for the open sky. Once the auto was set and they were in light-speed the crew rejoined Bail in the main cabin.

* * *

It had been years since they’d done a run like this, Ahsoka felt the familiar atmosphere gathering; they worked seamlessly as a team. Only this time she was less of a child and more of an equal. Asajj and Anakin listened to and asked after her opinions a lot more now, and Ahsoka had to admit it felt good getting off of _Tanga – 3_ for a bit. 

The crew went about their formally normal routine, checking monitors, fixing small things that always needed fixing when you owned a spaceship and slipping down to the cargo hold to train. 

Anakin and Asajj had taught Ahsoka all they knew, and Ahsoka was happy with that. Practicing had honed her skills to a fine edge and gave her a sense of pride in her ability. Recently, however, Ahsoka had felt that Anakin was frustrated by his inability to continue furthering his understanding of the force. They’d never had a path to learning more. Ahsoksa supposed that Anakin would just have to be ok with that. And yet her Skyguy was powerful, very powerful and yet Anakin always seemed to want more. Ahsoka sometimes wondered if Anakin was able to perceive his own powers the way others did. She didn’t think he did or else Anakin might be content with his powers. 

* * *

Bail came down into the cargo bay; it was a large spacious room for a ship and at the moment was almost entirely empty of boxes. Bail supposed that they hadn’t taken on a cargo for a while. The three pirates were down there light-sabers drawn and sparring, being very careful Bail supposed not to cut one another while they spared. Ahsoak kicked Anakin’s wrist and sent his light-saber flying off, the sword deactivating as it clattered into the corner of the ship's bay.

“It’s official, I’m just as good as you are,” Ahsoka said pleased with herself.

“I wouldn’t mind that Snips if you hadn’t broken my wrist to prove it.” Anakin rubbed his wrist and gave it a little shack, testing for injury.

“Sorry,” Ahsoak said with a sheepish smile.

“Don’t be, he’s just delicate,” Asajj said stepping into the sparring area from the side lines and giving Ahsoka a pleased smile. 

Bail’s presents broke up the little moment the crew of the _Starkiller_ were having, when he was noticed they deactivated their light-sabers and turned to watch him. “Don’t mind me,” Bail said, “I’m just watching.” 

“Well we're done now,” Asajj said, hooking her sabers back onto her belt.

“Where did you receive your training, where were you once Jedi padawans?” Bail asked.

“Why do you want to know?” Asajj asked, her tone was suspicious.

“Call it curiosity,” Bail said, he was interested in these pirates, and to him they seemed to be very much like the Jedi. 

“I got my training from Anakin and Asajj,” Ahsoka said, she didn’t trust the man all together but she didn’t get any bad feelings about him either. He seemed harmless and so did telling him about her training. 

Any further conversation between them was cut off as a beeping sounded over the intercom warning that they were about to drop out of hyperspace. Once back in the cockpit Anakin dropped them out of hyperspace into a holding position in the black nothingness of space, “now we wait,” Anakin said.


	4. THIS IS NOT THE DROID YOU WERE LOOKING FOR

Obi-Wan landed on the barren world of _Hypori_ , the planet was near separatists space and was being colonized by the Zurrtati. Masters Tarr Seirr, and K'Kruhk had been asked to intercede by the Zurrtari and were dispatched to the system to _Hypori_ to help calm tensions the Zurrtati were having internally. Obi-Wan had been sent to locate the two masters who had not made contact with the temple for several rotations. His arrival on the planet was surprisingly uneventful. There were no Zurrtati around, it bothered Obi-Wan how quiet the planet seemed to be. On reaching the settlement Obi-Wan found nothing but empty dwellings. Everywhere he looked the Zurrtati seemed to have abandoned the settlement. “This isn’t good,” Obi-Wan said to himself as he looked about the many small houses. A mound lying mostly behind a turn in one of the many hilly cliffs caught Obi-Wan’s attention. Moving with caution Obi-Wan rounded the cliffs corner and paused. Closing his eyes and letting the grief exist for a moment, Obi-Wan let it pass on and then investigated into the two Jedi who lay slain.

Master Windu’s brows furrowed, “killed?” he repeated to the miniature holo Obi-Wan. 

“Yes masters, and… it appears at least Master K'Kruhk may have been killed with a light-saber.” Master Yoda leaned forwards a little.

“A lightsaber you say?”

“Yes, they’ve been dead at least a week, and Masters there's no sign of the Zurrtari, I believe they’ve abandoned the settlement,” Obi-Wan said.

“Look into this matter further you must, investigate into our friends death you will.” Master Yoda closed his eyes and was silent for a long moment.

“Yes masters,” Obi-Wan said, when he ended his transmission Obi-Wan began to look about. He found the battle field, and from what Obi-Wan saw it had been a terrible fight. He examined the strange clawed prints that were everywhere about the battle sight. Obi-Wan’s attention was brought back to the horizon when he heard a tinny voice around the cliff corner saying “roger, roger.”

Obi-Wan looked around the corner battle droids, like the ones he’d had seen on Naboo when he was a padawan, were moving about scavenging the area. “I don’t see anything” one droid said as it kept its head down scanning the ground.

“The general wants that light-saber, keep looking,” the other droid said, “Look there it is.” The two droids picked up alight-saber and headed towards the distance where a transport was sitting. 

Obi-Wan followed the droids quietly; whatever was going on these droids would lead him to it. “What are you doing all the way out here? you’re not supposed to be around anymore?” Obi-Wan said quietly to himself as he followed the droids. Slipping onto the droids ship Obi-Wan found a quiet place in the cargo bay and waited to be taken with the droids to meet this general.

* * *

 _Starkiller_ waited in the black of space for 18 hours before the ship's sincere started beeping. “Looks like it’s go time,” Anakin said sitting up in the pilot’s seat.

“Are you sure it’s the transport?” Bail asked,

“Let’s find out,” Anakin said, flipping switches across the dash.

“I don’t see anything?” Bail leaned forward to look out the view screen.

“That’s because there’s nothing beyond the view screen,” Anakin said.

“What? But I thought…” Bail started; he wasn’t playing with Mon’s life, if something went wrong-

“Calm down, they will be in a moment,” Asajj said, “Try not to alarm the passengers Anakin.” 

“Everybody ready?” Anakin asked.

“Ready for what?” Bail asked, his heart was tight as he waited for whatever was about to happen. 

“Where going to jump right alongside them,” Anakin said,

“And then away again just like that,” Asajj gestured with one hand.

“You can’t be serious; you’re going to jump through hyperspace into the oncoming path of another ship, that’s less than a parsec away?” Bail’s eyebrows were raised incredulously; he hadn’t really given the particular mechanics of this kind of boarding much thought.

“Yep,” Anakin said and all further conversation about the matter was cut off as Anakin engaged the hyper-drive and a blink later they had dropped out of space into the path of a huge passenger ship.

Anakin maneuvered the _Starkiller_ underneath the larger ship and started looking for a docking port.

“When we come in fast like that, they have a hard time picking us up if at all,” Ahsoka said, turning around in her seat.

“Alright we’ve docked, Ahsoka get the airlock breaker,” Anakin said.

“Already on it,” she replied as she headed into the back of the ship. A few minutes later Bail stood in the airlock with the _Starkiller’s_ crew while Ahsoka cracked the locks on the other ship's port. 

“I’ll stand by for a quick getaway, don’t be long,” Asajj said before heading back to the cockpit.

Referencing a schematic map provided by Mina, Bail led the way to the detention level. It was quite on the ship as they took turn after turn and went down several levels, reaching the detention level they finally found where some of the security was. Standing in the hall were several battle droids. “Looks like we have some company,” Ahsoka said, she placed a hand on one of her light-sabers.

“Let’s take care of them,” Anakin said, reaching for his blaster. 

Bail already had his blaster in hand; taking aim he shot all four in quick succession. Ahsoka and Anakin looked at one another surprised at the senator for a moment. “Nice shot,” Anakin said.

“Let’s go,” was Bail’s response, “Mon’s cells is supposed to be at the far end of the hall,” the three moved quickly and opened the cell. 

Mon was seated on a metal bench in the cell and looked up when the door opened. Seeing Bail she jumped to her feet and ran into the hall hissing “you shouldn’t have, if we’re discovered war could break out.”

“Never mind,” Bail said, turning with Mon and went back up the hall the way he had just come.

* * *

The droid ship Obi-Wan was aboard docked with another ship that had separatist’s markings. It was clearly a war ship, which bothered Obi-Wan; it would seemed that the separatists were preparing for war. 

* * *

As the rescuers came back up to the main level that led back to the docking port that _Starkiller_ was attached to they had to duck down other halls to avoid stray patrols. All the small patrols were made of droids, and Anakin was beginning to believe that there were not any living beings on the ship, just mindless droids. They were half way back to the ship when an alarmed squeal came from a battle droid down one of the many side halls. “Intruders,” the droids said and turning ran back up the hall before anyone could do anything. Alarms started going off and red lights started to flash as the blast doors started slamming down. 

“Go!” Anakin yelled, throwing himself sideways, a moment later the blast doors slamming down along the hall cutting off all routes of escape. Bail and Mon charged forwards back along the way Bail had taken to the detention level and were cut off from the pirates who had gone down side halls to avoid the doors. 

The two senators looked at the heavy doors in front of them and again behind, “well there’s nothing for it, we're going to have to tray and hot wire them,” Bail said.

"Bail you don't know anything about hot wiring," Mon said,

"It can't be that hard," Bail said,

“What about our friends?” Mon asked,

“For now they’ll have to take care of themselves; here’s my com, call the ship and ask the pilot if there’s any help she might render?” Bail took the com from his belt and handed it to Mon. 

* * *

Ahsoka was slowly cutting her way back into the hall where she had left Anakin and the two senators. She was about a fourth of the way through cutting herself a whole when suddenly she felt someone behind her and a prickling of danger. Ducking and turning at the same time Ahsoka felt the hiss of pure energy as if slashed into the door where her head had been a moment ago. 

With a hacking cough a huge droid slashed down at her again. Ahsoka rolled between the towering legs into the other end of the hall, springing up she turned and met the next attack, blacking it with her sabers blade. It didn’t take long for Ahsoka to realize that the droid was much more skilled in the light-saber then she was. It was the force that kept her from losing her head, and at the next opportunity she got Ahsoka ran down the hall adjacent to the one with the droid in it. She needed to put some space between them, and if she wasn’t careful with the paths she chose she’d be trapping herself with the creature. A shiver went down Ahsoka’s spine and she could feel the cold sweet on her neck. She had thought it was a droid at first but when she’d gotten close to it she’d realized that there was _something_ alive inside the metal casing.

“Come back little Jedi, don’t you want to fight?'' The creature's taunting call echoed in the halls after her. Right, left, two more rights, Ahsoka could only follow the path already cut open by the droid creatures saber back the way it had come. Another right and then nothing, just a solid blast door and Ahsoka felt her heart jump in fear. Running to the door she started cutting into it as quickly as she could, but it was a blast door and it was going to slow. A minute later the not droid creature had come into the hall with her.

* * *

Anakin felt Ahsoka’s fear and took another left; he needed to find her, his own fear was bubbling to the top and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Anakin took another turn and found himself faced with a door. Igniting his light-saber, Anakin started cutting into the steel. It was taken so long, too long; Ahsoka’s fear was a crescendo swirling around his own in the force. Something terrible was happening to his little apprentice, and he wasn’t there and wasn’t going to be able to get there quickly enough to help her. The space in the door Anakin was cutting gave way and he was through the whole to the next corridor. He could only go half way along it before another heavy blast door blocked his path and once again he was forced to stop his mad dash and take costly time in cutting a path once again. 

Sweat beaded on his brow as Anakin pulled his blue blade through the door, kicking the piece he had cut into the next hall Anakin leapt through. He was getting closer to her, right, left, and another left. Anakin stopped and felt her behind the far door, but there was something else with her. Looking for a way through that didn’t take time, Ahsoka needed him _now_! Anakin saw the vent, using the force he pulled the cover off and sent it skittering along the hall. Jumping up he caught the edge of the duct and pulled himself through. A second later he was forcing the vent open on the other side, a much easier task then cutting through the huge door, and a brief second after that was done he was jumping down into the hall with Ahsoka.

A huge droid had Ahsoka by the neck with one of its feet and had her pinned against the wall choking the life out of her. The droid also had a light-saber and had pulled its arm back to take off her head. Anakin charged forwards and igniting his own light-saber he blacked the fettle blow. He felt the force of the hit jarring in his arms, throwing out one hand Anakin force shoved the thing away from Ahsoka with more power than he had been able to use in a long time. Ahsoka fell gasping to the floor a moment and Anakin put himself between her and the droid.

* * *

Grievous temporarily surprised when the other Jedi had shown up recovered quickly and went on the attack. A single leap covered the distance the man had thrown him back and he locked blades with the Jedi.

* * *

Anakin held off the attacks but he could tell the creature was better trained then he was. Anakin was getting pushed back, and was only narrowly avoiding losing his life, Ahsoka was pretty banged up but she jumped into help. It didn’t matter though, the creature reached behind itself and took out another light-saber. Now wielding one in each hand, it was still making more and more headway against them. A series of powerful blows were laid down on Anakin’s blade. The creature hit harder and harder, his next blow would have taken off Anakin’s hand at the wrist if Ahsoka hadn’t reached in with her blade at the last second and turned the burning energy upwards slashing into the droid creature's own cap. Instead the handle of the saber came down on Anakin’s wrist; he didn’t feel the pain as more than a dull sting. But he wasn’t able to hold back the creature anymore with that hand.

Suddenly the blast doors opened and Obi-Wan stood in the hall on the other side. The Jedi didn’t waste any time; razing one hand he shoved the droid-like creature back down the full length of the hall. The metal talons that had been gripping the deck making a terrible screeching sound and sending sparks everywhere as it went.

“This way.” Obi-Wan called to the two pirates, they ran past him and Obi-Wan and the blast doors slammed down sealing the creature on the other side again.

* * *

Asajj had felt the fear of her companions, more fear then she had thought they might ever feel. She had left _Starkiller_ at the call of the senators who had been trapped by the blast doors. Cutting her way through took time but when she reached the senators they were already three doors closer to her then they had reported. Bail had hotwired three of the doors successfully into opening. 

“Where are Anakin and Ashoka?” Asajj asked in the closed off corridor.

“I don’t know, we got separated,” Bail said.

“There they are, blast them,” came the tinny voice of a battle droid before any further conversation could take place.

Bail opened up fire on the droids and Asajj deflected back the bolts sent at them, un-strapping her blaster from her hip Asajj tossed it to Mon. The senator needed no instruction, she was not about to become a prisoner again. Fire was exchanged for several minutes before all the battle droids lay in pieces, Bail was an excellent shot and Asajj had no mercy. 

“Quickly this way, back to the ship before they cut us off.” Asajj didn’t want to leave her crew lost somewhere in the massive war ship. But she also needed to make sure that they had a way off the ship. If she was cut off from _Starkiller_ they all might find themselves in a cell adored the huge prison ship. They were met by two more small patrols on the way back to the _Starkiller_ , when they did reach their ship Asajj went to the cockpit and tried raising her crew members on the com.

* * *

Anakin and Ahsoka were ragged and out of breath by the time they reached _Starkiller_ . Not giving heed to the many dismembered droids they passed on the way there it took them a few seconds to seal the airlock doors of _Starkiller_. Obi-Wan left the pirates he had rescued in the hall and ran up to the cockpit saying to the pilot with much urgency “get us out of her now.”

Asajj felt Anakin and Ahsoka’s fear still radiating in the force they were on the ship, she detached and started making calculations for the jump to hyperspace. 

The ship rocked a moment then gave a huge shutter as the prison ship’s lazar cannons started firing on them. 

Anakin came up to the front and took the co-pilot's seat and started helping Asajj with the ship. They were able to out maneuver most of the blasts but as they tried making the jump to light-speed their ship rattled and shook, and stood still. 

“What’s happening?” Mon asked from the back of the cockpit.

“Were caught in a tractor beam,” Anakin said as he fought the tractor beam for control over _Starkiller_ “everyone get strapped in now!” Anakin said as he ranched the yoke trying to keep _Starkiller_ steady. 

“What are you planning?” Obi-Wan asked from the back seat, he could see that the young pirate was losing control of the ship. They were still steadily moving back towards the docking bay like the open mow of the larger prison ship. He could also see that the pirate was physically tired after his fight with the droid creature, and was having a hard time with one of his wrists. 

* * *

Flipped several switches Anakin said “hold on” and letting all the fuel go at once he flooded the ingénue and engaged the hyper-drive. Twisting the yoke violently to one side the craft lurched sideways and Anakin broke free of the tractor beam with a terrible rasping noise, punching the light-speed a second time, there was a horrible grinding sound and everything lurched into star lines and then came slamming back into focus a few moment latte with _Statkiller_ complaining loudly.

“What did you do?” Ahsoka moaned as she saw every alarm _Starkiller_ possessed light up on the dash.

“Using that move strips all the gears,” Anakin said.

“Then why do it?” Bail was incredulous.

“Excuse me if I didn’t want to stay on the prison ship and have another conversation with that _thing._ ” Anakin snapped and turning in his seat he rose and headed for _Starkillers_ pit. 

“Where out of fuel,” Asajj said as she checked the readouts “Anakin get back up here.” Asajj pulled on the yoke as _Starkiller_ started to drift sideways.

A moment later Anakin was back, “what is it?” he asked but he didn’t need Asajj to tell him he could see. They’d come out of hyper-space too close to the system they had jumped to, it was more than obvious they were within the most upper levels of the atmosphere now, and falling.


	5. RESPITE ON ONDERON

It was a crash landing if ever there was one, _Starkiller_ was still in one piece for the most part but she would need a lot of work. However, they were able to walk away from the crash so Obi-Wan supposed that any landing you could walk away from couldn’t be that bad. Obi-Wan also supposed that if not for the pirates flying skills, it could have been a lot worse.

“Where are we?” Bail asked looking around the jungle world they’d crashed into.

“Onderan, it was the closed system,” Asajj said as she treated Ahsoka’s injuries from the crash and her fight with the droid creature. Ahsoka had quietly retold what had happened on the prison ship for Asajj’s benefit while they had been taking stock after the crash. 

“That means there are cities somewhere.” Mon said. The little R2 unit that had come with them beeped and opening its top started scanning for the population close by.

“Are you alright?” Obi-Wan asked the young male pirate, who was sitting looking at _Starkiller_ a hard expression of his face holding his wrist in his other hand.

“I’m fine,” Anakin said, 

Obi-Wan looked at the bruises forming on the young man’s wrist. “I think I had better take a look,” Obi-Wan said. Reaching for the wrist and turning it over to look at it properly.

“I said it’s fine,” Anakin’s voice snapped out and he pulled his wrist back from Obi-Wan’s touch.

“Anakin, let the Jedi look at your wrist,” Asajj’s tone made it clear that Anakin didn’t have a choice in the matter.

Anakin quietly relented and allowed Obi-Wan to inspect the wrist, it was not broken but badly sprained, Obi-Wan used the med kit and put a wrapping on the injured member.

“Master Kenobi, I thought you were on an investigation, what were you doing on a separatist’s prison ship?” Bail asked.

“I was investigating the disappearance of two of our Jedi masters, it led me to a separatists prison ship,” Obi-Wan said “I had no intention of running across you senator, though I’m glad I did.” 

They made camp where they had crashed as night was coming on quickly, in the morning they would try raising someone on the com or if that was not possible walking to a city. 

* * *

Anakin was up most of the night, he couldn’t sleep, that metal monster kept coming back to him in his mind’s eye. Ahsoka had almost died, he had almost died, and all because there was more they didn’t know about their own powers! Anakin felt the guilt sting a moment, they had only been on that ship because he had wanted to help. Ahsoka had been right; it was non of their business. Anakin felt the fear burning like the guilt when he thought of how he had almost lost Ahsoka, they’d been in plenty of tough situations together many times before, but this one had been different. Anakin didn’t like the taste of the fear that the metal creature had left behind, the entire situation on the prison ship had very nearly been another example of him not being strong enough to protect the ones he loved. First his mother and then Ahsoka, even himself, he didn’t know enough to save them, there was so much he did know, and no way for him to find out.

Mon and Bail stayed up late talking in the cabin of _Starkiller_ , Bail filled her in on everything that had transpired in her absence. Mon was grateful that they’d come and rescued her, and that the talks even below tables were still open between the Republic and the Separatist.

Ahsoka had some trouble sleeping; the fear of almost being killed and fighting that thing on the ship had stayed with her even all these hours later. When she relaxed and tried to let go of that fear like she had in the caves of _Ilum_ while finding her light-saber crystals Ahsoka found it a little easier to go to sleep. The droid creature wasn’t there and had no reason to come looking for her, she was safe.

* * *

When morning came they tried rising help on the com but there didn’t seem to be any life on the planet. Further examination of the map showed that they were in the Onderon system, but instead they were on one of its unpopulated moons, not the main planet.

“And you had to go and strip the gears,” Asajj said to Anakin once their location was revealed to them.

“I’ll get her working again,” Anakin said. His mood had not improved over night and Asajj had a feeling it would not get better until they were in space again.

“Come on then,” Asajj said and headed for the storage compartment where they kept spare parts for _Starkiller_. 

Bail wasn’t fond of being stranded but he at least felt it was better than being captured. However, they were deep in Separatists space and if they were not careful they would find themselves on a Separatists prison ship once again. He didn’t know much about fixing ships, opening the doors of the prison ship had been more of luck than anything to do with skill. However, Bail helped where he could, mostly he and Mon ended up doing prep work on parts before they were installed.

Obi-Wan lent a hand in the repair work, but even with all of them working on it _Starkiller_ was not looking good. Ahsoka got the emergency beacon working and set it to a republic frequency as instructed by Mon Mathma but that was the most they could do towards getting off the planet short of getting _Starkiller_ space worthy again.

Padmé and Mina had been able to discuss almost everything they’d wanted to over the cores of their long flight. They would be nearing the Onderon system shortly and then Padmé planned on sitting in on a meeting of the Separatists congress and seeing for herself the grip of war that Mina feared the congress had been taken by.

“If we can find some way to bring our two governments back together the galaxy could breathe again. Even just opening up official lines of communication at this point would be helpful,” Padmé said. Mina nodded, and then looked up as the stateroom doors slid open and Padmé’s protocol droid came in with Lux. 

“Mistress Padmé.” the golden droid hurried forwards “mistress Padmé, your ship seemed to be receiving some sort of communication.”

“A communication?” Padmé asked,

“Yes, it looks to be a distress signal of some kind,” Lux said.

“Thank you Lux, I’ll see to it immediately.” Padmé rose with Mina and the four of them headed down to the large docking bay on Mina’s private ship.

It was indeed a distress signal coming from a ship on one of Onderon’s moons, “that one’s unpopulated,” Mina said reading the name of the moon.

“It’s coming from a ship called the _Starkiller_ ,” Lux read the ship's identifier from the screen.

“They sound like pirates,” Mina said looking at Padmé,

“Oh they are,” C-3PO said “in fact I used to-”.

“That’s the crew Bail hired to rescue Mon, if they’re sending up a distress signal it appears my percussion of staying in the area was warranted,” Padmé said, cutting off the golden protocol droid. 

“Are you sure, their pirates?” Lux asked.

“I know they are, but a friend, possibly two, are traveling with them, if they’re sending up a distress signal my friends might be in danger. In fact I’m almost positive of it, my ship is set to Republic frequencies only, if it was just any pirate they’d be using the galactic frequency. This message is meant for me, I told my friends I’d be in the area.”

“Then to Onteron’s moon it is,” Mina said.


	6. FLIGHT FROM THE HANGER

The entire tale of what happened on the Separatists prison ship with the droid creature was told to Mon and Bail and then retold to Padmé, Mina and Lux when they arrived. _Starkiller_ was in some pretty bad shape and had to be limped into the cargo hold of Mina’s much larger passenger ship. _Starkiller_ fit well enough but Padmè’s smaller ship had to be moved to one side to allow for it. 

* * *

Down in the hold Obi-Wan was busy replacing gear casings in one section of the ship while he listened to the pirates colorful conversations happening on others. 

“Hay Skyguy?” Ahsoka asked.

“Yeah?” Anakin’s voice sounded closed off, Ahsoka could tell something was still bothering him and had been for several days now.

“That Senator's son, Lux, he keeps looking over here, do you think he wants to help?” Ahsoka glanced over at the boy standing near the docking bay doors.

“I think he wasn’t to ask you if you want to go up to the observation deck,” Anakin said. “If you get my drift” he added.

Ahsoka glanced over at Lux again and straightened up a little self aware now that she realized why he was watching her. “He does not,” she challenged.

“You don’t think I know what I’m talking about?” Anakin asked as he fit another socket into the row.

“I think you think you know what you’re talking about, I’ve seen you giving women the side eye and you almost never ask them to go look at the stars with you,” Ahsoka said.

“And who exactly have I been giving the side eye?” Anakin asked, slightly incredulous, his mood lightening for the first time since the prison ship.

“That pretty senator for one, you know with the big dark eyes,” Ahsoka teased.

“And you wonder why I call you Snips,” Anakin said, shaking his head.

“Hay, I call them as I see them,” Ahsoka replied, she glanced back over to the door, Lux had moved closer to the ship. 

“Can I help you?” Ahsoka asked.

“Oh.” Lux seemed to have been unprepared for her to address him, “no… it’s just that, well we have some parts I thought might help your ship. If you like I could show them to you?” Lux said slightly awkwardly.

Ahsoka looked down a moment and caught Anakin’s ‘told you so’ look, and then said “um… sure.” and jumping down from the roof of _Starkiller_ she left with Lux.

“Hay wait a moment, I need the next socket?” Anakin called after her, but Ahsoka didn’t stop.

“I’m afraid your protégé is already gone off with her new friend,” Obi-Wan said, offering the next socket to the young pirate.

“Great,” Anakin muttered.

“How’s your wrist?” Obi-Wan asked, he had noticed that the pirate was avoiding using it. 

“Fin,” Anakin said, not looking at the Jedi as he worked on the sockets.

It worried Obi-Wan that the Separatists seemed to have such beings at their fingertips as the droid creature that he had met on the prison ship. It also worried him that so many force sensitive children had been missed by the Jedi. The shroud of the dark side had been veiling things far longer than the Jedi had thought. All three of these pirates should have been found and brought to the Jedi temple for training as small children long before the Sith had revealed themselves. Now they were too old. Obi-Wan felt it was a pity, all three were strong with the force, and the boy… Now that Obi-Wan had been introduced, he remembered the boy from _Tatooine_ during the Naboo incident. 

Anakin Skywalker had been powerful in the force, with a potential to rival that of master Yoda. Even half trained Anakin was still powerful and from what Obi-Wan understood from Bail Organa, still had a propensity towards helping people. He would have made a good Jedi. Now, Obi-Wan knew that there was no chance of that. Anakin was at least nineteen, far, far too old to even consider training.

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin cut into the Jedi’s thoughts quietly.

“Yes Anakin?” Obi-Wan looked up from the sockets he was holding and into the blue eyes of the pirate. 

“Who taught you about the force, to use your powers?” Anakin asked. Obi-Wan had easily defeated the droid creature. Anakin had been at his last limit and the Jedi had simply starched forth a single hand and defeated the creature without any trouble. 

“Master Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan said “the Jedi you met as a small child-”.

“I know who he is,” Anakin cut Obi-Wan off, “where is he?” Anakin wondered if Qui-Gon could somehow come back and finish what he’d started with Anakin’s training. 

Obi-Wan looked surprised a moment, then saddened a little “Anakin, Master Qui-Gon was killed” Obi-Wan said. He supposed that the pirate wouldn’t have known that.

Anakin’s eyes widened a little then dropped to the part he was working on “oh, I’m sorry I didn’t know that''. Anakin could feel the other man’s grief still a faint shadow.

“I’m too old to be trained by the Jedi aren’t I?” Anakin asked his voice low and still looking down at the part.

“Yes, I’m afraid you are.” Further conversation on the matter was cut short as Asajj appeared. 

“Where’s Ahsoka got to?” she paused as she headed to the other end of the ship carrying a box of parts. 

“Went off with that senator’s son to find extra parts for _Starkiller_ ”.

“How romantic,” Asajj rolled her eyes. “Are you almost done with this?” she leaned down into the pit where Anakin was fitting the last of the sockets. “I have a bad feeling about hanging around her much longer?” she added in a low voice.

“Yeah I’m almost done, I’ve got a few fuel lines to check and one or two minor things but she’ll fly us as far as we need. But when we get back to _Tanga – 3_ _Starkiller’s_ going to need some serious repairs.” Anakin also used a low voice. He had been getting the same bad feeling himself. Whenever he got those feelings usually it meant sticking around was not a good option.

* * *

Padmé came onto _Starkiller looking_ for Obi-Wan but found the young male pirate. She had noticed he was quite handsome but every time her mind went there she shook her head and laughed at herself. Anything between them was more than stupid, she was a senator with a highly respected position and he was a pirate. Not to mention she had to be at least five years older than he was. She had never really spoken to him, it was ludicrous to even entertain the idea. “Excuse me?” Padmé asked, 

He glanced around surprised; Anakin had not been expecting anyone to come onto the ship. “Yes?” he said, she was very pretty, and familiar, Anakin knew he knew her from somewhere, however, he also knew that he’d never met a senator Amidala before.

“I was just looking for Obi-Wan… I’m Padmé,” she added

“Obi-Wan’s not here, I think he went up to get something to drink,” Anakin said, he paused a moment and said “Padmé?”.

“Yes, that’s my name,” she said. 

“I thought it was Amidala?” Anakin said, suddenly he thought he recognized her, but last time he had known she’d been a peasant not a senator. 

“That’s my profession title, my real name is Padmé,” she said,

“Last time I knew, you were Padmé the present,” Anakin accused. 

Padmé blinked a moment, “Ani?” she asked, the name Anakin had not registered with her other than seeming slightly familiar. 

Anakin was thrown for a moment, no one called him that anymore, Asajj had never picked up on the nickname thing and Ahsoka had dubbed him Skyguy almost from the start. It almost felt strange to hear his childhood nickname now.

“Yeah,” Anakin said, “so I guess you were lying about who you were?” Anakin asked, he supposed that was average for the course on _Tatooine_. 

“I had to,” Padmé quickly related what had happened during the Naboo blockade, “I never thought I’d seen you again… how’s your mother?” Padmé asked.

Anakin was quite a long time then finally said “she’s dead.” Not looking up.

“Oh, I’m sorry, when did it happen?” Padmé asked. She was a little saddened to learn of the woman’s passing. Shmi Skywalker had been a very kind woman.

“A while ago,” was all Anakin said, he finally looked back to Padmé from the fuel lines.

“I can’t believe we met after all these year, how did you end up being a pirate, and I see that you found a way out of slavery?” Padmé asked. 

“Yes, I did,” Anakin voice took a slightly steely tone as he said this.

“Padmé?” Mon’s voice drifted in from the ship's ramp. 

“Coming,” Padmé said and turning back to Anakin added “it was nice to have met you again Anakin.” and left the ship. 

Anakin finished with his last few repairs and then washing up went to the stateroom where food had been left out. Lux and Ahsoka were in there, Lux was listening and apparently very impressed as she detailed her part in several heists.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said as the pirate came to stand by him near the drink dispenser. Anakin nodded to the Jedi, “is your ships together then?” Obi-Wan asked.

“As much as I can manage here, she’ll fly as far as I need her to.” Anakin filled a cup and took a drink.

“I wanted to talk to you and your friends about coming back to _Coruscant,_ ” Obi-Wan said knowing that the pirates would never come with him. “The Jedi still have many questions that need answered and it seems you’re the one with all the answers. I still haven’t learned where you received your training?” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin didn’t have time to reply; suddenly the peace of the stateroom was broken as alarms sounded and the ship's passengers collected in there.

“What now?” Asajj growled.

“It’s a Separatists patrol, they can’t find any of you on my ship,” Mina said as she entered the room.

“Prepare to be boarded by command of General Grievous.” came a hacking voice over the ship's intercom. It boomed in the Stateroom and Anakin felt a shiver run through him, it was that metal creature again. 

“Dock on their port side,” Asajj said heading for the stateroom doors “move it” she added to the senators who were still staring at Mina.

“What’s your plan?” Padmé asked as they hurried down the corridors with the pirates.

“We're going to get off this ship, and you’re going to pay us once we do,” Asajj said, glancing at Bail.

“If we live,” Bail agreed, sounding somewhat skeptical.

“Oh, we’ll live,” Asajj promised, “Everybody on board”. The crew piled on and a few minutes later were strapped into _Starkiller_.

“What about my ship, if they find it they’ll know it's a Republic craft,” Padmé said.

Pressing several buttons on the dash Asajj aimed the hold-out cannon at the little Naboo craft and blasted into it several times. The little silver ship was a smoking pile of twisted metal that only closely resembled a ship a few minutes later.

“Not to worry,” Asajj said,

“What now?” Mon asked her voice tight as they heard the clang of the two ships docking. 

“Alright Jedi it’s time to earn your keep, open the docking bay doors,” Asajj said as _Starkiller’s_ thrusters rumbled to life beneath them. 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and stretched forth a hand, concentrating, a moment later the hanger door opened. 

Anakin maneuvered the ship out of the cargo hold, while Ahsoka was looking for a destination. _Starkiller_ scrapped one side along the cargo bay wall and then was free into space. _Starkiller_ complained faintly as they held in a position where the larger prison ship couldn’t see them with Mina’s passenger ship between them. 

“Got it,” Ahoksa said and putting the destination into the computer added “anytime Skyguy.”

Grimacing slightly from the pressure being put on his wrist Anakin pulled back slowly on the hyperspace leaver and they jumped into star lines, passing under the large Separatist prison ship.


	7.  HOLOCRON HEIST

If Mon had not been told about the mechanics of her rescue she would have thought there was no way they could jump that close to another ship without hitting it.

“We’ll touch down on _Zurth,_ ” Asajj said to the senators, “and you can find transport to wherever from there.” 

Obi-Wan went into the back of _Starkiller_ to find Padmé’s droid, the protocol droid had not been seen since entering onto the ship in their made getaway. He found it in one of the pirate rooms, the droid was speaking with the little blue and white R2 unit.

“Really, well my own experience was much worse, left behind and on a pirate ship of all things.” The little Astro-mech beeped and whistled a response.

“Well I know this is a pirate ship too, but they are not exactly like other pirates.”

Whatever the R2 unit’s response was it sent the golden droid into a tizzy. “How dare you, Master Ani is not a common pirate. I’d never have been created by a common pirate, you can just be quiet you little blob of tin!”.

“Come along then,” Obi-Wan said, breaking up the conversation. Paused as he turned to leave Obi-Wan felt something in the force. A faint blue glow was coming from a compartment. Opening the drawer Obi-Wan found a holo cron in the possession of the pirates. Being slightly stunned Obi-Wan tucked it into his belt pouch.

“We expect that payment to be wired soon, or we’ll come and collect,” Asajj was telling Bail now that they had landed on _Zurth_.

“You’ll have your money, and damages will be paid too.” Bail reassured her in a dray voice.

Anakin stood near Asajj holding his injured wrist, Padmé wanted to go over to him, to say something. He’d helped her when she had needed it most twice now and she could still see the little boy he’d been when she’d first needed his help all those years ago during the Naboo crisis. Only now he was not so little and there was something sad about him. Padmé’s attention was caught by the golden droid that Anakin had bilt. She’d put the new covers on it from the old mismatched covers that had been on the droid before. 3PO was still Anakin’s she supposed even though she’d picked up on _Coruscant_.

“Ani?” Padmé asked, his sharp blue eyes pulled the focus from his thoughts and turned to her.

“What?” Anakin asked.

“You had said you wanted your droid back.” Padmé gestured to C-3PO. After everything the pirates had done for them she figured she could buy a new droid. Anakin’s eyes flicked to the droid then back to Padmé.

Anakin felt a sentimental attachment to the droid, he’d made it to help his mom. Now when he looked at it all he felt and remembered was that he’d not been able to save his mom. Then, like now, he’d not been strong enough to save the ones he loved. Glancing to the woman who had transformed from a peasant to a senator Anakin said. “How about a trade, you keep 3PO and I’ll keep R2. An astro-mech is much more useful on a ship than a protocol droid,” Anakin said.

“Alright, that seems fair,” Padmé said.

Anakin remembered Padmé, Qui-Gon, and even Obi-Wan, the three of them had come to his home work in trouble and he’d helped them trick Watto into giving them the parts they needed. They were not the first or last off-worlders to show him kindness but they’d impacted his life more. Anakin had never forgotten them. 

After the senatorial passengers had disembarked the _Starkiller_ limped back into the sky and headed for home. 

* * *

Obi-Wan sat in his cell at the temple confusion and disbelief radiating through his mind as he watched the message on the holocron again. Qui-Gon’s small blue image repeating the recording again.

“I’ve discovered a convergence in the force.” 

Obi-Wan could hardly believe what Qui-Gon was suggesting.

“Anakin is the chosen one from the prophecy, the dark side clouds everything, and though he is too old to be brought to the temple I intend to train Anakin as best I can. Should anything happen to me, Obi-Wan I charge you with completing the boys training, he must become a Jedi, he is the chosen one,” The holo Qui-Gon urged.

Obi-Wan had a bad feeling about it; it was as if Qui-Gon was reaching out through the force to guard him into another crazier mission. Sighing Obi-Wan rubbed his face; he needed to show the holocron to the council, he’d do that in the morning, he had a feeling things were about to get complicated. 


	8. NOT ENOUGH

Anakin couldn’t sleep, _Tanga – 3_ was cool and quiet in the city but his mind kept running. It was the same few seconds in his head over and over, he had been thinking about it since the fight on the ship. The metal creature almost killed Ahsoka. The moment when Anakin realized that he was not strong enough to defeat the thing and he and Ahsoka would both die. Anakin gritted his teeth, he wasn’t strong enough, he didn’t know enough, what had Qui-Gon always been going on about, he was some kind of chosen one who was supposed to save everyone. Anakin knew that wasn’t true. He had never been able to save anyone in his life, and it was because he just wasn’t powerful enough. What was the point of having powers if you couldn’t save the ones you loved with them?

With a frustrated sigh Anakin left the yellow house and walked through the night streets of _Tanga – 3_. He didn’t know enough about the force, Qui-Gon had barely scratched the surfs he was sure of that. The Jedi were no avenue for help in the matter. Where else could you go to learn about the force? 

Then as if by some cosmic happening Anakin felt it, a movement in the force, darker and more ominous then he’d felt before, but movement nevertheless. Anakin let the force guide him and found himself at the docks, at the foot of a very old ship's ramp.

An elderly man stood cloaked at the top, he didn’t seem to be expecting anyone to meet his ship and he said “who are you?” in a commanding tone.

Dooku had been drawn to the planet by the will of the force, why he didn’t know but he was sure that it had nothing to do with the boy standing at the foot of his craft. 

“I’m looking for a teacher,” Anakin said, he could feel the power in the force around this man.

“And who are you to ask to be trained in the ways of the force?” the man accused his voice had an authoritative sound.

Anakin raised a hand and picked up a cargo crate that lay nearby he raised it into the air with the force then let it drop back down with a thud. “I’m Anakin Skywalker and Qui-Gon didn’t teach me enough” he could feel the power that this man had. Power that would be hard for others to challenge, power that could be used to protect.

“Qui-Gon?” The man said his tone changed slightly, surprised, and then a moment later he added with a smile “I am Count Dooku, and I believe we have much to discuss.”


End file.
